


The Brain Cells Do Cute Shit While Virgil Won't Come Down From the Fridge.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crack, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Feral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Gen, I cant stop writing fluff being interrupted by crack, Logan gets called a pervert, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Minor Violence, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Sexual Humor, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, The Author Regrets Everything, Virgil is a brat, im so sorry, jokingly, just like a little, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: The brain cells (Logan and Janus) go on a date while Roman is already tired from having *gasp* responsibilities placed on him. Though I can understand that he's pretty tired.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	The Brain Cells Do Cute Shit While Virgil Won't Come Down From the Fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Food mentions, sexual implications, minor violence, and cussing. I believe that's it but let me know if there's anything else. 
> 
> I just really love writing Logan and Janus being hopelessly in love while the rest is just chaos. It's great. This probably has a lot of mistakes but I've stopped caring. Also writing their flirtatious banter is so much fun, y'all don't even know.

“Virgil, get off the fridge.”

Roman was exhausted. Remus’s octopus had escaped and Roman had to retrieve it. Which, on its own, would be fine but the octopus escaped _again_ so Roman had to retrieve it twice. And then Patton tried to sneak in a stray cat he found which meant Roman had to tell him that they couldn’t keep it. And now he was trying to get Virgil to come down from the fridge. 

What irked Roman about this was that these were typically Logan and Janus’s responsibilities. Logan would help Patton make rational decisions and come to thought-out conclusions. Janus was usually able to contain Remus’s antics and make sure no one got hurt (except for that one time). And either of them could get (usually) Virgil down from the fridge. 

But the two of them kept disappearing mysteriously, which left Roman as the voice of reason among them. 

Coincidentally, there was more chaos than normal in the mindscape. 

Roman wished he’d paid more attention to what they told Virgil to get him down. 

Virgil was just hissing at anything Roman said to him at this point. 

“Fuck you, I don’t have to do shit.” 

Roman sighed. This was going to take a while. 

\-----

“Are we there yet, Logan?” 

Janus was blindfolded, being led by Logan to a surprise for their date. 

“Patience is a virtue, my dear.” Chimed Logan. Janus pouted overdramatically which made Logan chuckle. Janus would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t blindfolded. 

“My dear, we are almost there, maybe another five minutes or so.” Said Logan, gently kissing Janus’s knuckles. Janus sputtered a bit, not used to the physical affection Logan was giving him as their relationship was fairly new, before continuing to tease Logan.

“My god, you’re turning into Roman on me.” 

“Roman would’ve been carrying you there.” Logan retorted. “Would you like me to _pull a Roman_?” Janus laughed and, through several layers of sarcasm, said, “If it gets us there faster.”

“Your wish is my command.” Exclaimed Logan, mimicking Roman’s voice. Logan scooped up Janus, carrying him bridal-style. The latter squeaked and clung to Logan who just chuckled. 

“Put me down.” 

“But I thought you wanted to get there faster.”

“God, you can be such an ass.”

Logan gently put Janus down before speaking…

“We’re here.” 

\-----

“Kiddo, please get down!” Shouted Patton from the kitchen table. Roman had already given up on trying to get Virgil off the fridge. He decided he’d just wait until Virgil came down himself. 

“No, sorry, Patton, this is my home now.” 

“Padre, just let Virgil live on the fridge, it makes him happy.” 

Patton frowned. This was not ideal. 

“Hey, Virgil, I’ll give you a cookie if you come down!” Said Patton. Virgil simply shook his head. 

“I already tried that, Pat. He’s happy on the fridge, just accept that.” 

“C’mon, Virgil, please.” Patton was already running out of ideas. 

Patton paced back and forth. 

“Quit pacing, you’re making me more anxious than I already am.” 

“Sorry, kiddo.” 

Patton sat down at the table again and rested his head in his palm. 

\-----

Janus was shocked to find one of the most beautiful gardens he’d ever seen. 

Hedges perfectly lined in a curve, almost making the garden maze-like. It held a sense of whimsy. Flowers decorating the greenery around them. Gorgeous architecture mixed with stunning wildlife. Butterflies gently flapped their wings. 

The garden was picturesque, to say the least. 

“Do you like it?” Asked Logan nervously. He’d asked for Roman’s help with it (Roman didn’t question it at all, he was just excited that Logan had come to him to make something) but he was still nervous that his boyfriend wouldn’t like it. 

“Logan, this is… I-I don’t... It’s wonderful.” Janus immediately attacked Logan with a bear hug which Logan happily reciprocated. 

“Though I would be careful where you step; sometimes butterflies land on the path,” Logan whispered. 

Janus nodded, inspecting a cluster of yellow amaryllises. A blue butterfly landed on the flower. 

“Glaucopsyche lygdamus.” Said Logan, quietly as to not scare away the butterfly. 

“I’m fairly sure this one is male, the females are more of a gray color.” 

Janus hummed, completely mesmerized by the tender movement of the butterfly’s wings. 

Logan, however, was not paying attention to the butterfly. Rather, he was focused on the child-like wonder on Janus’s face; it melted Logan’s heart. 

Janus carefully backed away, as to not disturb the butterfly, tripping over a stray brick in the path. Logan quickly wrapped a hand around Janus’s waist and managed to catch him. They simply stayed like that for a couple of seconds. 

Before Janus started laughing. 

“Logan, god, this is so cliche. And carrying me here, you really are turning into Roman.” Janus couldn’t stop giggling, his laughter was infectious and Logan started laughing along with him. Janus finally got back on his own two feet and Logan slipped his hand off of Janus’s waist. 

“I suppose that was a bit trope-y.” Logan was blushing furiously.

“Aw, you look so cute when you blush~” Janus cooed, holding Logan’s face in his hands. Logan only blushed harder. Janus chuckled while Logan sought a clever response. 

“I- Thank you.”

Janus smiled and laced his hand with Logan’s. They continued on the path through the garden. 

\-----

Remus happened upon Patton trying to get Virgil to come down. He decided that he wanted to help. 

“Help” apparently meant clanging pots together and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“Remus stop that right now!” Roman yelled. 

Virgil was wildly hissing at Remus. 

“GET THE FUCK DOWN, VIRGIE!” 

Patton was curled on the floor and Roman was just trying to eat his lunch. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, REMUS!” 

“GET DOWN AND MAKE ME!” 

“NO!” 

“WELL THEN I’M NOT GONNA SHUT UP!” 

Virgil and Remus kept yelling while Roman decided that he’d already made it to hell. Goddamnit, why did he have to break the butter dish?

\-----

Janus and Logan had made it to Logan’s favorite portion of the garden. This was the area with most of Logan’s influence. 

It was more open than maze-like sections earlier on the path. Waterfalls cascaded down, glimmering in the sunlight. It flowed into a pond filled with fish. Colorful flowers littered the edges of the pond. It was magical. 

The path they were walking down was interrupted by a bridge right in front of the scenic waterfall.

There was a clearing of moss on the other end of the bridge with a picnic set up on it. Logan led Janus to the patch of moss and they sat down.

“Moss?” Janus asked. Logan shrugged and answered, “It’s softer and encourages biodiversity.” Janus smiled and scooted closer to Logan. 

Logan pulled out a tray of red velvet cupcakes. 

“I know they’re your favorite.” Janus smiled and blushed. 

Janus had always appreciated how attentive and observant Logan was. Janus had mentioned it maybe once or twice. It made Janus feel wanted and special. 

“Uhm.... thank you.” 

Janus carefully took one from the tray. Logan tensed up as Janus took a bite. 

“Mmh! Okay wow, Logan, these are really good.” Said Janus, taking another bite. Logan relaxed and took a cupcake from the tray. 

Janus finished his cupcake quickly while Logan only finished half of his.

Logan looked at Janus, there was frosting on the corner of his lip. 

“Janus, would you mind if I do yet another cliche thing?” Janus raised an eyebrow and said, “Sure…” though it was uncertain, sounding almost like a question. 

Logan gently wiped away the frosting on Janus’s face with his thumb. Janus blushed profusely. 

“Jesus Christ, we’re so corny.” 

Logan chuckled. 

“I suppose we are.” 

Logan’s hand was still on Janus’s face. He tilted Janus’s head so their eyes met. 

Janus was blushing even harder, unable to think of a witty quip to ease the romantic tension in the air. 

Logan leaned in close…

And snatched Janus’s hat.

Janus cried out in shock as Logan got up and ran off. 

“You little crook!” Janus exclaimed. 

Logan had put on the bowler hat and ran back down the path as Janus chased him. 

Janus managed to catch up with Logan but accidentally knocked them into a patch of flowers while he tried to steal back his hat. 

Janus had Logan’s wrists pinned he panted above him. 

Logan smirked and Janus realized what position they were in. 

“What are you so smug about, you pervert?” Janus chuckled. 

“Oh, I’m the perverted one here, not the one who pinned me down?” Purred Logan. Logan gave no resistance to his position and seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Janus scoffed but didn’t move. 

The hat was long forgotten at this point as Janus positioned a finger underneath Logan’s chin. Logan lazily looked up at Janus. 

“Kiss me, please.” Said Logan. 

Janus leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Logan. Logan immediately loved the way Janus kissed him. It was languid but still passionate. Logan whimpered into his lips as Janus held Logan’s cheek and carded a hand through his hair. Logan moved his hands to Janus’s waist and pulled him close. Janus pulled away, reluctantly. 

“Wow.” 

“Wow indeed.”

\-----

“MAKE IT STOP!” Yelled Virgil, pulling his hoodie over his eyes. Patton and Roman had retrieved earplugs and Remus somehow got louder with every passing minute. 

“YOU GOTTA COME DOWN AT SOME TIME!” 

“NEVER!” 

When Remus started screaming My Chemical Romance lyrics at him, he snapped. 

So he pounced, literally. 

Remus grunted as Virgil pounced on him from the fridge. Toppling both Virgil and Remus. Roman groaned and Patton winced. 

“Haha! Finally, it worked!” 

“Yeah, whatever I’m going to my room now.” Virgil rolled his eyes and hissed at Remus. 

Roman sighed in relief and went to go eat his sandwich in peace when Patton asked, “Has anyone seen Janus and Logan?” 

“Last I saw Logan was yesterday, can I finish my sandwich, now?” Siad Roman, exasperated and hungry. He couldn’t eat while Remus was blowing out his eardrums. 

“What were you doing yesterday?” Asked Patton. Roman groaned and said, “He wanted to create a garden in the imagination for some reason, we worked on it for two or so hours before parting ways.” 

Remus chimed in, “He’s probably there then, let’s go terrorize him.” 

While Roman did want to finish his sandwich, he wanted to chastise Logan more for disappearing on them. Turn the tables a bit.

So they set off into the imagination looking for Logan. 

\-----

Janus and Logan lay side by side in the flowers. Their hands intertwined. 

“I love you.” Said Janus. A little winded from the kiss that occurred just moments ago. 

“I love you too.”

Janus sat up and turned to Logan, Logan did the same. 

“Can we do that again?” Asked Janus. Logan pulled Janus in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Janus’s waist as Janus wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. Janus somehow ended up in Logan’s lap. Both of them were so lost in their kiss that they didn’t notice the twins and Patton approaching them. 

“So they were making out this whole time? Damn.” Said Remus. 

Janus and Logan jumped. Janus scrambled off of Logan’s lap as Logan tried to get up as quickly as possible. 

“I was not aware we’d have visitors.” Janus snipped. Logan seemed annoyed too.

Roman, however, was probably the angriest. 

“So you too got to go on a cute date while I had to retrieve Remus’s octopus _twice_ , talk Patton out of bringing home a cat, try to get Virgil off the fridge, and listen to Remus scream for hours.” 

Logan now looked apologetic while Janus just looked awkward. Before either of them could apologize, Roman rolled his eyes, grabbed Remus and Patton, and dragged them back to the mindscape. 

“Have fun on your date!” Yelled Patton. 

Janus face-palmed while Logan laughed awkwardly. 

“That was... mortifying.” Said Logan. Janus nodded.

“So… do you just wanna ignore that and continue where we left off?” Asked Janus. 

Logan nodded and said, “More than anything.” 

Janus immediately pulled Logan by his collar to kiss him while Logan hummed happily.


End file.
